Personnel Icons
These are icons that appear on the map. They are shown as small circles with a small line pointing in the direction in which the person is looking, like this: O- In this example, the person is looking to the right. The Professional difficulty rating limits the icon types shown with only your targets and V.I.P.s being visible on the map. Friendly Innocent An innocent is marked by either a light green or light grey icon. They will, however, at least in Blood Money pick up dropped weapons if they feel threatened and will try to shoot 47 with less accuracy than guards, but when the magazine empties, they will drop it. Any civilian casualty (except accident kills) will significantly lower your rating and/or monetary reward. V.I.P. A V.I.P. (very important person) is a person who is crucial to the mission. For example, you may have to protect them (Margeaux LeBlanc in Till Death Do Us Part), kidnap them (Lenny Dexter in Streets of Hope) or they may hold a key or combination (German Ambassador in Invitation to a Party). They are shown by a bright white icon. In most cases, death of such person means mission failure. Vehicle Vehicles are shown as a rectangle with a line coming out. Stationary vehicles are not always shown. Potential Threat Police Law enforcement units are shown as a blue icon, and they are not much different from an enemy, only attacking if provoked. Most policemen and soldiers are counted as innocents: killing them will lower your rating and/or monetary reward. Animal While animals exist in every game so far, the animal icon only appears in Hitman: Contracts. It only appears in two missions, Beldingford Manor and Deadly Cargo, to show the positions of dogs and horses. They are an orange icon like an enemy, except the circle is filled with orange, rather than having a clear center. Enemy Represented by an orange icon, enemies will attack if provoked, but in some cases, such as in a restricted area, will attack unprovoked. Helicopter Helicopter icons are represented by a white circle with a line with another smaller circle on it coming out of the large circle, like this: O-o The SWAT use a helicopter in Deadly Cargo. Target Target Shown as a pulsing red icon, the target is one of the objectives, and most will attack you like standard enemies. Optional Target So far this has only appeared in Blood Money, shown as a pulsing orange icon. Non-Objective Target These are shown as targets, as a pulsing red icon, but do not need to be eliminated for completion of the level. Examples are ? in Blood Money and the Spetsnaz Agent in Hitman 2. Enemy Objective These are shown as enemies, but must be to killed to complete an objective. An example are the assassins in Temple City Ambush. Category:Hitman Icons Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles revamp Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay